


holding on

by solyn



Series: you're the combination of everything i never had [2]
Category: Choices: Ride or Die, Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, M/M, anyway it's very wholesome but not a whole lot happens, colt's daddy issues rear their ugly head, i see colt and i hit the project button sorry i don't make the rules, i want colt to have friends so i gave him one, it's just my excuse to world build some more, pixelberry hire me, rated t for swearing and mentions/implications of sex, thanks for sticking with me if u have, this time it's kind of from logan's pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyn/pseuds/solyn
Summary: Logan doesn't know where he stands with Colt. Colt doesn't know how much he wants to give away. Some things just feel right.





	holding on

**Author's Note:**

> nothing really happens here, it was basically just an excuse for me to give colt a personality. if you're thinking i know a bit too much about field hockey, you'd be correct (i played in the halves). it was a hate crime against myself writing 'field hockey' every time. it's just hockey, and this fic is still not beta'd.

Logan hunched his shoulders up closer to his ears to protect them against the chilly night breeze. Glancing both ways, he half-jogged across the empty road and rounded the corner, just as Ellie’s car backed out of Kaneko’s garage. Despite being a safe distance away, Logan dragged his hands from the pockets of his ratty denim jacket and held them up, miming skittering sideways as if she’d been in danger of hitting him. From behind the window, he could see Ellie laughing brightly. She rolled it down, leaning out with a sunny beam on her face.

 

“Watch it, Wheeler, you’re becoming a hazard to society,” Ellie laughed her tinkling laugh, leaning back in her seat as Logan braced his hands against the top of the window frame, fingers stretched across the roof of the car, and leaned in closer.

 

“Any damage I could have done would have been an improvement,” she said, with a wicked grin that made Logan’s heart speed up. Once upon a time, the look coming from Ellie would have been enough to do it, but the smile that dragged his lips upward came from the knowledge that the look was learned from a certain leather-jacket toting, post-emo jackass.

 

“You have been spending waaaay too much time with Colt,” he said, with a light laugh. Ellie nodded her agreement as she absently tucked a stray strand of hair away from her face. “Heading out? Where’s everyone else got to?”

 

“Ximena said she had plans and refused to elaborate, so no one knows where she is. Teppei is in his office, and Mona and Toby just left to get an upgrade fitted for her car while Toby does some tune-ups. Colt’s still around but you know how trying to get anything out of him is like pulling teeth sooo I’m going to get takeout and hang out with Mona and Toby for a bit which sounds like a  _ much  _ better plan.”

 

“Truly enlightened,” Logan agreed with a serious nod, “drive safe?”

 

“You and Colt were both  _ terrible  _ teachers, so I’m not sure how to do that,” they shared a laugh, as Ellie wound her window up again. Logan tapped his hand twice on the roof of her car in farewell, backing away from it with an enthusiastic wave as she backed onto the street and peeled away. He watched until the headlights were out of sight, before he turned and ducked in through the open garage door.

 

Colt was sitting at the ‘table’, which was more just a slab of metal bolted to the ground in the main garage space than it was anything else. He had his boots braced against the edge, his back slumped against the back of the fold-out chair he’d taken sentinel in. Logan was sure Colt had seen him, and his hands itched their way back into his pockets as he watched Colt tap away idly at his phone.

 

Three weeks ago, he and Colt had kissed. It was a very good kiss. So good, in fact, that they’d been doing it more often. Logan wasn’t sure whether he could classify them as a Thing, much less dating, but the last three weeks had taught him more about Colt than he’d learned about the rest of the gang in years. It had also lead to a lot more kissing, and the revelation that Colt thought Logan was as hot as Logan thought Colt was. It also lead to Colt rattling him by the front of his shirt until he agreed no one from the crew could know.

 

“Hey,” Logan said finally, taking a few meandering steps closer to the table. Colt looked up from his phone, the corner of his mouth twitching up into one of his signature nonchalant smirks that made Logan’s knees feel like jelly every single time. He swung his legs to the floor and pushed himself to his feet, cracking his neck from side to side.

 

“No wonder you’ve got admirers falling at you left and right,” he said sarcastically, “with great greetings like that.” Logan rolled his eyes, taking a step in closer to Colt. He nodded his head toward the open garage door.

 

“Ellie said everyone else has plans. Guess it’s just you and me.” He reached out, placing his hands on Colt’s waist and tugging him closer. Colt stumbled a little, hands landing against his shoulders as Logan leaned in. Colt leaned back jerkily, and Logan paused, following Colt’s furtive gaze toward Teppei’s closed office door. Colt pursed his lips, and Logan dropped his hands away, taking a step back.

 

“Sorry,” Colt said, “I still want to kiss you, but…” his eyes tracked nervously toward the door again. Three weeks ago, Logan had never thought he’d be able to tell what Colt looked like when he was anxious. Colt seemed to have three moods: bored, having too much fun at your expense, and irritated. Seeing him genuinely nervous still made Logan’s throat close with a sudden surge of protectiveness. Even when they managed to sneak upstairs to Logan’s loft-room, trap door bolted behind them, Colt still jumped at every little sound as if he were afraid they’d be caught at any second.

 

“It’s okay,” Logan said, with his best lopsided smile, “I made you a promise, remember?” Colt wasn’t looking at him. He was still frowning at the door, before his expression hardened, and his jaw set in determination. Before Logan could ask what he was thinking, Colt turned, stepped closer to him and pressed their lips together. Colt’s lips were always soft against his, and Colt always complained Logan’s were chapped, but they felt good together. The slide always doused Logan in pleasant warmth, and it was easy to let his eyes slip close, to place a hand against the side of Colt’s neck and curl his fingers at the nape. Colt pulled away, licking his lips.

 

“Guess I can’t leave without giving you a goodnight kiss,” Colt said, smirk making Logan’s expression soften, before the words caught up with him. He startled, blinking rapidly. He took his hand back, brushing his hair out of his face as he glanced curiously at Colt.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Home,” Colt said with a snort, “there’s not much to do around here and it’s fucking  _ freezing _ . I’m going home to my nice warm bed, maybe listen to some music… ruminate on why you’re looking at me like I just grew another head…” Colt’s eyebrow quirked, and Logan shook himself quickly.

 

“First of all, the fact that you just used ruminate in a sentence makes you a pretentious asshole,” Colt snorted and Logan bit back a grin, “second of all… what do you mean home?”

 

“I mean the place where I sleep?”

 

“Oh. I kind of thought you slept… here?” Colt’s eyebrow shot up even higher.

 

“You thought I slept in the same place that you do and yet you never see me go to bed, get up, make breakfast or do  _ anything  _ here before I’m fully dressed and functional?”

 

“It sounds stupid when you put it like  _ that _ ,” Logan complained, but Colt just laughed. He had a wonderful laugh; rich and throaty, the kind that made his whole chest shake. Logan couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. He reached a hand out, shoving Colt’s shoulder. It was nowhere near hard enough to move him.

 

“Shut up,” he said with a snort, “okay, so if you don’t sleep here, then where  _ do  _ you sleep?”

 

“Uh, I have a place,” Colt’s expression faltered as he itched at his cheek, “kind of? I mean, it’s a bit of a weird situation but I- I have a place that I live when I come back to see my father.”

 

“Is it nice?”

 

“A hell of a lot nicer than this shithole.”

 

“Would you let me see it?” Logan had meant it to be flirtatious and lightly teasing as he stepped closer to Colt, but he saw almost immediately he’d touched a raw nerve. Colt’s expression fell for a brutal, terrifying second into pure uncertainty. He looked small to Logan, for once; anxious and sad at the same time. It was only a second, and then Colt’s neutral impasse slammed back into place. It took him a few more seconds to answer.

 

“Sure,” he said, with an easy shrug. Logan’s brow furrowed.

 

“Are you s-”

 

“Super,” Colt stepped in close, his lips inches from Logan’s ear, “we can make out completely uninterrupted there.” It had the perfect cadence of flirting to it, and Colt shoved Logan with his shoulder as he stepped past him, and Logan suddenly couldn’t think to argue. He turned easily on his heel to follow after Colt, heading toward his car. Colt raised a brow.

 

“I’m taking my bike,” he said, picking up his helmet, “I’m not leaving it here. You can ride with me or behind me.” It wasn’t even a choice for Logan. He rounded the hood of his car and took the proffered helmet from Colt’s hands, smoothing his thumb along the padding at the base.

 

“You gonna give me a lift back?” Colt paused.

 

“I wasn’t planning on coming back,” he said, pocketing his tongue against his cheek, “I guess you could stay the night if you wanted.” Logan’s heart beat faster, and he nodded enthusiastically, grin taking over his features.

 

“Sure, yeah, that would be cool. I’ll just run up to my room and grab some stuff.” Colt hesitated a moment, as if he were afraid that someone would bust Logan on his way back down, before he nodded. Logan gave him a reassuring smile, before he turned and took the stairs to his loft-like room as quickly and quietly as he could. He was back in a mere matter of minutes, pulling the garage door closed behind him. He tightened the straps on his backpack and settled the helmet over his head, swinging onto the back of the bike behind Colt.

 

“So where is this place?” Logan asked as he looped his arms around Colt’s waist. Colt didn’t give him an answer that, just turned the engine over and peeled away onto the streets. He drove slowly to compensate for the lack of a helmet, but the wind still bit at Logan through his denim jacket, and he snuggled closer to Colt’s back to leech some of his warmth. He felt the tell-tale rattling of Colt’s chest that meant laughter, and allowed himself a private smile.

 

The drive still progressed quickly, despite the limited speed. Colt took them through the central city and to the hills beyond, navigating the twists and turns expertly. Logan recognized the area; a lot of high-end, private sections were up this way. The gang had stolen and sold cars from people along here, but somehow he couldn’t imagine Colt being stupid enough to take up residence in a house that could eventually be linked back to a crime his father had committed.

 

Colt signalled and turned off onto a side-road, and then a long driveway afterward. A gate rose imposingly in front of them, and Colt swung the bike to be horizontal against the keypad as he tapped in the code. The gate retracted, and Colt drove them through. Logan gave him a look he hoped he could feel through the helmet, but if he did, Colt refused to acknowledge it.

 

The driveway wound up through a crop of evergreens, before Colt turned a corner and a sprawling modern home rose into view. Logan couldn’t class it as anything other than a mansion, and Colt pulled all the way into the carport at the front of the house, putting his feet down as he idled, fumbling with his keys. He clicked a fob, and a mechanical garage door lifted.

 

“No  _ way _ ,” said Logan. Colt drove forward, into a perfectly motorbike sized parking space next to an expensive-looking sedan. “No  _ way _ ,” Logan said again, gawking at Colt as he hit the key fob again and the garage door closed, plunging them into darkness. Logan wrestled the helmet off his head as Colt kicked the stand down on his bike and turned the engine off.

 

“So just to be clear, you don’t  _ own  _ this place, right?” Colt’s teeth glittered in the dark as he shot him a grin. Logan swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation. Sure enough, Colt’s lips pressed against his own gently, for only a brief second. His weight shifted off the bike, and his hand felt Logan’s elbow, helping him stand in the dark, pressed close against him.

 

“No, I don’t own this place. Come on.” Logan squinted at him suspiciously, but he allowed him to slip his hand into his own and lace their fingers together. Colt gave Logan’s hand a comforting squeeze, and Logan relaxed a little, letting himself be lead around the sedan- BMW logo glinting faintly in the dark- to the far side of the garage. Colt helped Logan up a step, and he pushed open a door, before towing him into the light.

 

The garage gave way to a gorgeous interior; walls light-coloured hardwood, walls a sunny cream, ceilings high and lights yellow-tinted to avoid the harshness that Logan usually saw in the big houses. This one actually seemed inviting, even with its sparse decorations.

 

“You’re being so cagey about this, what’s going on?” Colt held up a singular finger in a gesture for him to be patient. He took a singular step, and suddenly from somewhere down the hall, a voice rung out, clearly in a tone that could be considered all-but-screaming:

 

“ _ Colt _ ?”

 

“When you said ‘make out uninterrupted’, I thought you meant we would be alone,” Logan hissed. Colt’s mouth curved into his signature smirk. It would have made Logan’s pulse faint, had he not been so rattled by the unexpected inhabitant of Colt’s exorbitantly fancy crash-pad.

 

“That you?” The voice called.

 

“Yeah!” Colt called back, inclining his head for Logan to follow him as he pulled him forward. “Jesus, you trying to wake the dead or something?”

 

“That was my next step, sure. I was starting to think you weren’t coming home, which is terrible in itself because I’m really not cut out to be the Liam Neeson in Taken kind of hero- or the Chris Evans in Cellular kind of hero either, frankly- and on the  _ other _ foot, it’s good it was you because I am waaay too young and beautiful to be murdered in my own home.” Colt’s smirk was twitchy, like he was fighting a grin. A man rounded the corner through an archway, and blinked at them. Logan blinked back.

 

“Of course, Tai. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to your pretty face, the world would never cope with such a loss,” Colt’s tone was warm and teasing. He gestured easily to Logan standing next to him, “this is Logan. Logan, this is my friend, Tai. It’s technically his house, I’m just his parasite.” Colt’s hand slipped out of his own, and he took a sliding step away. Logan gave him a confused look, reaching for his hand again. Tai inhaled sharply and Logan’s attention snapped back to him as he clapped his hands together with a radiant beam.

 

“So  _ this _ is Logan! Tobias Callow, but everyone save my father calls me Tai.” He was taller than both Logan and Colt, but narrower in the shoulders and with less athletic muscle to his build. He had messy dark blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, and a starburst shaped scar on his cheek. He was wearing navy blue pyjama pants with characters from The Lion King printed on them, and a royal purple dressing gown. His smile was wide and Logan thought his face must hurt.

 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, extending a hand. Colt’s face finally broke into a grin, a split second before Tai engulfed him in a hug, squeezing him as if he was trying to crush his ribs.

 

“It’s  _ so  _ nice to meet you too,” he squeezed and Logan glared at Colt over his shoulder, clapping him on the back in return, “at least, nice to put a face to the name. You see, I already feel like I know you because Colt talks about you  _ incessantly _ .” Logan watched Colt’s face fall into regret. He smiled at him slyly, pulling back to grip Tai’s forearm in a gesture of friendship.

 

“Does he?” He asked, not bothering to keep the amusement from his voice. Tai’s green eyes were mischievous, his grin somehow broader than before, and such a perfect echo of Colt’s own impish one that Logan was struck with a sense of familiarity with a complete stranger.

 

“Oh absolutely,” Tai nodded, “For the past month or so it’s been all ‘Logan this’ and ‘Logan that’, mostly about how much of an asshole you were for the first while, but recently the reports have been much, much more positive.” Colt swatted at Tai’s shoulder, his face furiously red as he shooed him away from Logan and grabbed his hand again. Tai burst into a sunny mirth that Logan could only describe as a cackle. 

 

“Alright then!” Colt said with an irritated lilt to his voice, but absolutely no malice in his expression. “Hi Tai, Bye Tai!” Colt flipped him the bird as a parting salute and Tai blew him a kiss. He was already turning away from them, still laughing, as Colt turned the corner in the hallway.

 

“You talk about me, do you?” Logan asked him, amused. Colt made a growling sound low in his throat, hands grappling for Logan’s waist as Logan’s own hands came up to cup his face. Their lips pressed together insistently, and Logan tilted his head, running his fingers through Colt’s cropped hair as he allowed himself to be backed up against the wall. Colt’s kisses were rough and passionate and  _ good _ , and Logan’s pulse raced. Colt pulled back for air, and Logan laughed, grinning at him.

 

“Wow, couldn’t even wait to get me to your room?” Colt smirked, and Logan’s knees turned to jelly.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.”

 

“I did,” Logan let one hand drop to cup Colt’s neck, thumb rubbing over the nape where he knew Colt liked it. He was rewarded with one of Colt’s little shivers. “I’m kinda curious about what you’re hiding up there. I bet it’s super embarrassing, like… a Black Veil Brides poster.”

 

“I never listened to them, actually, but now I guess I know that  _ you  _ did.” Logan grinned.

 

“You have no proof of that.”

 

“I’ll find some,” Colt kissed him again, before he stepped back, offering him his hand again, “I don’t really have people over here often is all, which is  _ not  _ an invitation for you to start teasing me about being sooo charming, I just…”

 

“This place is special to you.” Colt started, as Logan’s fingers twined with his. He nodded, once, sharply. “I figured. You took one step into this place and you were more relaxed than I’ve literally ever seen you, and we’ve done some… relaxing things.” Colt rolled his eyes so hard Logan was sure he’d give himself a headache. He shoulder-checked Logan and shook his head, tugging him further into the house.

 

“And some people say  _ I’m  _ terrible,” he groused, leading him up a flight of stairs. Logan laughed at that, watching as Colt sorted through his keys, finally coming upon the one he’d been looking for. He hesitated for a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Logan squeezed his hand.

 

“Thanks,” he said, “for letting me come here. We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to, though.” Colt evaluated him for a moment, and Logan let himself take the time to marvel at Colt’s eyes. Logan’s own were brown, warm in the sunlight like melted chocolate. Colt’s were brown too, but far darker than Logan’s, like stormy skies over the ocean. They were beautiful, always, framed by long lashes and serious brows. Whenever he thought about Colt’s eyes for too long, he wanted to kiss him. And so he did, and Colt smiled against his lips.

 

“For a supposed bad boy, you’re very good to me,” decisively, he pushed the key into the lock and turned until it clicked. He pushed the door open, and flicked on a light. Logan’s eyes widened.

 

Colt’s room was large, but he had been expecting that. The real surprise came from the sudden realization that this was  _ Colt’s _ . Between Colt’s uncertainty about how to define the space, and the revelation that this house belonged to someone else- namely, Tai- he hadn’t been expecting to see much of Colt in the room. But the sheets on the unmade bed were too worn and too fitted to the mattress to be five weeks old, there were photos tacked to walls, the desk was messy and cluttered, a throw blanket rumpled on the window seat on the far side of the room that looked out over the blinking lights of the city.

 

“You can put your bag down there,” Colt said, sounding almost shy. Obediently, Logan followed him into the room and dropped his bag onto the ottoman at the foot of the bed. Colt sat next to him and began to unlace his combat boots. Logan easily tugged the laces free on his converse, and shucked them, before tucking his socks into them.

 

“So… this is Tai’s house?”

 

“His dad’s, actually but you’d be hard pressed to find a kid at St. Nick’s who didn’t have a shitty dad, so… Mr. Callow isn’t around all that often, and he didn’t put up much of a resistance to Tai demanding that this room just… be mine, I guess because he had bigger fish to fry.”

 

“So you’ve been here since freshman year of high school?” Colt’s tone took on a bitter cadence as he gave a particularly violent jerk of one of his bootlaces.

 

“I guess Father was too busy finding rooms for his lackeys to find one for his own son. He didn’t want me anywhere near the business, and I wanted to come back to see him for some dumbass reason and Tai… well, he offered, and then after that, we decided it just worked. So… this is my place, now, when I want it.”

 

“Who wouldn’t want it,” Logan said, looking around, “this shit looks expensive.”

 

“It is,” Colt said, kicking off his boots, “but it’s… more than that.” Colt didn’t elaborate on that as he balled up his socks and tossed them into a laundry basket. He climbed over the footbard of his bed and flopped into the covers. Colt wiggled his phone from the pocket of his jacket, and rolled onto his front, half-crawling across the bed to a bluetooth speaker. He pulled it to him, rolling onto his back again to fiddle with the controls.

 

“Oh, so I get music with this experience? I’m feeling spoiled.” He propped himself up on his elbows, smirking at Logan again.

 

“Care to join me?”

 

“Not going to take off your jacket?” He asked, already crawling toward him. Colt stretched out, dropping both his phone and the speaker so that his fingertips could curl into his denim jacket, before he tugged him forward. Logan stumbled, barely managing to brace a hand either side of Colt’s head as he leaned up to press a kiss just below his jaw.

 

“Kind of hoping you’d do that for me.”

 

Logan hummed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Colt’s mouth, before he settled next to him, hand resting at his waist. As Colt scrolled through his playlist, Logan turned his mouth into Colt’s neck, using his nose to nudge aside the collar of his jacket. He skimmed his lips along Colt’s pulse-point, grinning as he felt him gulp, before he pressed tiny butterfly kisses to his neck. Music flooded the room, and Colt half-rolled over Logan to set both his phone and the speaker down.

 

“This is a good look for you,” Logan said, sliding his hands up to push Colt’s jacket off his shoulders. Colt snorted, carefully shrugging out of the leather, and leaning back to drop it on the ottoman. He leaned down again to press a kiss to Logan’s lips. The slide of their mouths was good; slow and lazy. Logan’s hands curled in Colt’s shirt at his waist, Colt’s own hand resting against Logan’s shoulder.

 

Colt had been right about one thing, this made making out a lot easier. It was easy to believe they were cocooned away from the world, as music played softly in the background, and no sounds came from downstairs. All Logan had to focus on was the sensation of Colt’s lips against his, the exchange of breaths, the way he chuckle in a self-satisfied manner after nipping at his lower lip.

 

“What are you, a vampire?” Logan muttered, tugging the hem of Colt’s shirt upward a little. Colt laughed, breathless against his mouth, before he ducked his head and bit Logan just underneath his jaw,  _ hard _ . Logan jerked, swatting at Colt as he sucked the flesh into his mouth and pressed his tongue against it, guiding it toward the roof of his mouth. He pulled back with a wet pop, leaving a furious red mark in his stead. Logan pouted at him.

 

“It’s a good look for you,” Colt mimicked, and Logan snagged a pillow, trying to smack him around the face with it. Colt caught it and tugged it to his chest, jerking it free of Logan’s grip as he pushed off one foot and rolled to the edge of the bed, feet landing neatly against the floor.

 

“You’re a bitch,” Logan said, turning to watch Colt as he set the pillow down again neatly.

 

“Uh huh, and you’re crawling for it,” he grinned, and Logan’s knees turned to jelly, “besides, you’re way too chatty. Less talking, more kissing.”

 

“I’ll show you kissing if you get back over here.”

 

“In a minute,” Colt’s expression turned shy for a brief moment, “I was… actually going to get into something more comfortable. Jeans aren’t the greatest leisure wear but uh- you don’t mind, do you?” He gestured vaguely to the chest of drawers across the room. Logan bat his lashes at him innocently.

 

“You never have to ask me if you want to take your pants off.”

 

“Ugh,” Colt rolled his eyes, “choke.” Logan laughed, watching as Colt crossed to the dresser and rummaged. He retrieved a pair of grey sweatpants, and placed them aside while he stepped out of his jeans. Logan’s eyes traced the curve of his spine, followed it down over his ass to marvel at his jegs. Colt had an affinity for jeans and other such tight pants, but none of them did his legs any justice. He never failed to be surprised at just how muscular they were, even if just for the brief moment before they were obscured by grey again.

 

“Can I have a pair, actually?” Logan piped up as Colt turned toward him. He quirked a brow.

 

“You didn’t bring sleep clothes? You brought a wholeass backpack with what in it? A toothbrush?” Logan feigned innocence, palms lifted toward the ceiling.

 

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m just a humble street urchin, nothing but the clothes on my back…” Colt’s eyes flicked to the backpack on the ottoman, before he shook his head and turned toward the drawers again. Logan took advantage of his back being turned to shuck his shirt, tossing it into the corner of the room where the stark white would be obscured. In doing so, he missed the brief second of hesitation that tensed all of Colt’s muscles, and the gentleness when he lifted a navy pair of sweatpants from the drawer. Colt turned to face him, frowning.

 

“A shirt too, please,” Logan batted his lashes. Colt gave a sigh, as if this was the most inconveniencing thing in the world, and turned back to his dresser a final time. A different drawer was opened, and Colt snatched a black t-shirt, lobbing it in Logan’s direction. He caught it milliseconds before it hit his face, and he held it outstretched from him, letting it unfold.

 

It must have been a few sizes too big on Colt because looking at it alone made it seem like a tent. It was battered and clearly well-worn, a fading picture of a My Chemical Romance concert design printed on the front, and half-flaked tour dates on the back. Logan gave Colt an impish smile as he settled criss-cross on the bed next to him.

 

“I knew it,” he said, “called it.”

 

“Shut up,” Colt watched Logan tug the shirt on, hesitating for a brief moment, running his fingers tenderly over the material of the sweats. When he noticed Logan watching him, he blinked as if rousing himself from a trance, and shoved the pants toward him. Logan took them, taking care to unfold them; for some reason he got the impression they meant something to Colt.

 

“These are… interesting,” he said, upon full realization of the garment. They were navy blue with white piping, and the block letters ‘ST NICK BOYS’ printed on the outer right leg. Colt’s face went furiously red as he shrugged, and looked away. Logan quietly slipped out of his jeans and pulled the sweatpants on. They were comfy, but clearly lined in a way that indicated they were meant for athletics. Colt didn’t say anything- he just sat criss-cross, picked at the cinched ankle of his own sweatpants, and stared hard at the floor.

 

“Where’d you get them?” Logan asked after a moment, shifting to lay his head in Colt’s lap. He startled, before his expression snapped to neutrality, fingers coming up to sift through Logan’s hair. He let out a content sigh, eyes closing, as Colt’s fingers arched and pressed against his scalp, massaging absently.

 

“I play field hockey,” he said, “we used to play sometimes in middle school during phys ed, but when I went to boarding school it was… big there. I trained  _ hard _ to be good at it so I could fit in but… I actually  _ really _ enjoy it. And I  _ am  _ good at it. We used to get to go to tournaments… made my dad shell out for the uniform pants and the custom t-shirt every year. I still have them all too.” Logan opened an eye to look at Colt.

 

“I didn’t know that about you,” he said softly, “I had no idea.” The fondness in Colt’s expression vanished, and twisted into something that seemed half like anger, half like melancholy. He shrugged, but the movement was too sharp and jerky to come off as indifferent.

 

“My father doesn’t talk about it, so I can’t see why you would,” he said, “he never bothered to come to a game or anything. I guess if it’s not stealing cars it’s not worth anything to him.” Colt forced a grin then, as impish and smug as any of his others, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Little does he know I’m now the most valuable, because if it comes to a foot chase, I can outrun  _ all  _ of you.”

 

“I always wondered why your legs were so big,” Logan grappled with Colt’s leg under the knee, pulling it straight around him, cupping his hand under Colt’s calf and squeezing. The muscle tensed, and Logan laughed, pressing a light kiss to the inside of his knee.

 

“Well… mystery solved, I guess.”

 

“Mmm. Do you wear a uniform?”

 

“Yeah,” Colt grinned, leaning over Logan so that their noses were brushing. He dropped his voice to a sultry whisper. “Tiny little shorts and a t-shirt that clings to everything.”

 

“Stop, you’re just being mean now,” Colt chuckled, pressing a kiss to Logan’s forehead, and then each of his eyelids, and finally brushing over the corner of his mouth.

 

“I have pictures, dumbass,” he murmured, and Logan grinned, lifting a hand to rest at the back of his neck, coaxing him into a slow, careful kiss.

 

“You’d be willing to let me see?”

 

“Yeah,” Colt swallowed, inhaled deeply, “it’s probably weird to say, but… I feel like you see me.  _ Really _ see me, I mean. Sometimes I think everyone’s content to take me at face value, but I don’t feel like that with you. It feels… it feels like you actually  _ look _ at me.”

 

“I want to know you,” Logan turned his face, pressed a kiss to the inside of Colt’s wrist, “whatever you’re willing to show me, I want to know.” Colt’s face creased into a smile; genuine and open. He pressed another kiss to Logan’s lips, and then drew back.

 

“Come to bed.”

 

And so he did. He pulled back the covers as Colt flipped off the lights and crawled in next to him. He settled into the mattress next to Logan, pulling one of his arms under him. Logan smiled, tucking them back underneath the blankets as he shifted to fit himself around Colt’s back. His other arm looped over his middle, seeking Colt’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Colt squeezed his hand, tugging it close to his heart as Logan settled his nose into his hair.

 

They lay like that for a long while, Colt cradled into Logan’s chest, Logan’s hand over his heart. He listened to the way Colt breathed, felt it slow and mellow out as his thumb traced over Logan’s knuckles, absently. Logan couldn’t help but curve an amused smile. Colt was trying to pretend he was asleep, but he was doing a bad job. Logan ducked his head, kissed the nape of Colt’s neck, and heard his breathing hitch as a shiver wracked him.

 

“What position do you play?”

 

“What?”

 

“In hockey,” Logan kissed Colt’s shoulder, “I’m just guessing, but I assume there are like… positions, considering it is a sport.” Colt’s laugh was breathless. He brought his free hand up to card through Logan’s hair, fingers curling tightly to pull him closer. Logan came willingly, peppering kisses along the side of his neck and across his jaw.

 

“For once, you’re right,” Colt’s voice was mumbling and far away, “I play in the forward line; mostly on the wing but sometimes they switch me in to center forward or inner. Tai’s in the midfield.”

 

“You know I have no clue what that means.” Colt’s body trembled with laughter.

 

“Basically, it means I’m fast and I’ve got good stick work-”

 

“I’ll bet,” Logan snickered as Colt smacked his temple lightly.

 

“Shut up. As I was  _ saying _ … essentially, my job is to be faster and smarter than the other team’s defense. The forwards are the main attacking line: wings in the outer lanes, then inners, then the center forward who works with the center half to channel the play wide so that you don’t end up in a deadlock in the middle of the turf.”

 

“I still don’t get it,” Colt laughed again as Logan pressed a kiss to his neck, just under his ear, “maybe I should come see you play sometime. See it for myself.” He froze, and Logan squeezed his hand. Colt’s fingers tightened against his hair as he tipped his head back, eyes meeting Logan’s in the dark.

 

“You mean that? You’d come and see one of my games?”

 

“If you’d be okay with that,” Logan nodded, “I would. I already told you, I  _ want  _ to know you. That includes seeing you in your tiny shorts.” Colt’s grin widened so broadly that Logan could see his teeth glittering in the gloom of the dark bedroom.

 

“Okay,” he said, voice gentler than Logan had ever heard, “I’d like that.”

 

“Are you a captain? You’re kind of hot when you’re bossy, even if it’s in a totally insufferable way.” Colt twisted in Logan’s arms, tugging him in for another kiss, slow and easy. His fingers squeezed tighter against his hair, and Logan leaned into him, gripping their hands tightly together as Colt’s tongue re-acquainted itself with his mouth.

 

“You talk  _ way  _ too much,” Colt whispered, leaning back from Logan’s attempts to kiss him again. Logan grinned, surging forward to capture him in one last kiss, both of their smiles too wide for their lips to quite fit together properly.

 

“If it gets me results like that, can you blame me?”

 

Colt’s eyes glittered with merriment, like two shining stars against the night sky. Logan’s heart felt warm, and the warmth spread throughout the rest of his body as Colt twisted in his arms, wrapped both arms around his neck, and dragged him in to kiss him again.

 

And again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me at my choices sideblog, @[greensconnor!](https://greensconnor.tumblr.com/) come say hi and let me know what you thought!


End file.
